A new Challenger Approaches
by FrozenLotusOTP
Summary: While streaming for her fans late one night, D. Va gets hacked but maybe something unexpected could come of it?
1. A New Challenger

_**A New Challenger Approaches**_

(Quick One Shot. I might try to do another chapter or two if there is interest shown in this and I can find the time/motivation to do it!)

 **Disclaimer: I don't speak a word of Spanish so I had to rely upon Google translate for everything, sorry for any mistakes due to that!**

D. Va cracked her knuckles with a weary yawn, hardly resisting the urge of slumping down in her chair, even if that meant inhibiting her viewers the chance to see her face. Granted at the moment there wasn't really all that much to look at in terms of eye candy. While Hana was considered by many (herself included) to be a young and attractive woman, right now she looked more akin to a child as much as she hated that _ **incorrect**_ label. With an orange beard of dva chips-at least the snacks were her own brand these days- around her lips and an empty can of mountain dew at her side, she was the epitome of the stereotypical gaming child.

" _ **Gremlin."**_

Hana crushed the can with her left hand, the dregs of the green sugry drink spurting everywhere as rage momentarily getting the better of her despite the mostly cheerful and confidently playful persona she often put extra effort into during livestreams. Her contractors had given her extra incentives to keep up the happy facade as well, as apparently seeing idols rage was both now a more taboo trend and set a bad example for sportsmanship. Apparently the corporate heads didn't know how to differentiate between a display of genuine emotion after long hours of streaming all day, and true below the belt toxic behavior. But that wasn't their problem, oh no. As long as the gamers like her were stuck in their pocket and of age, they could do just about anything they wanted with her if it continued to make them money and hype her up more.

" _ **Don't forget to save room for McDonalds later."**_

She could hear her haters and rivals jeer that meme born insult at her, much to her ire. What did they have to gain from turning her into some idiotic childish caricature of herself? Did they really think they would undermine her confidence and values? As if they could debase all that she had been through and overcame throughout her service on the battlefield and discredit the way she climbed every leader board like it was an express escalator built just for her. Someone had to be on top of the scoreboards, be the very nature of that concept-and why shouldn't it be her? Did they just expect her to ignore her talents with puzzles and digitized combat, even if honing those skills helped her accomplish something good, something _significant_ in the **real world**? How many others of those so called "elite gamers" could claim the same? How many of them would be willing to put forth the effort she had, not just for the sake of fame and contracted fortune amassed from tournaments, look beyond the fleeting fame of a teen idol and impact the world positively? Few if any, as far as she was concerned.

"I am the best at what I do, no matter the game, and if you noobs think you can actually beat me, then one v one me right now..."

She muttered under her breath with a stiffed yawn, not realizing she hadn't muted her mic. Wincing with a groan as she noticed the chat elated at her challenge, especially one so close to the end of her stream for the night-or early morning as the case may be, Hana let out a resigned sigh. Rubbing the bags from her eyes, she began a practiced speech with most of her typical enthusiasm, though she still couldn't help but drone on a bit.

"Alright guys, fine, I'll choose randomly from the first ten scrubs I see wanting to try their luck and the usual rules apply. If you do _**somehow**_ beat me you get a livestreamed kiss, if you have more than beginners luck and beat me twice and I promise to fly out to your place and meet you for a livestreamed rematch, and bring along with me a goodie basket filled with signed merchandise, yes including a-" It took all of her self control not to snarl out the next words provided by the script, even though she knew she could never have to live up to that particular sponsor's terms. "- _a_ _ **body pillow**_. And if you manage to beat me three times-and you noobs won't- we go on an all expenses paid date somewhere of your choice and bla, bla, bla, contract opportunities and professional team openings, and tons of other stuff you won't ever win..."

Waving her hand dismissively, she preemptively ended her little speech as she began to scan the list of all too eager-and more than likely- horny teen users racing to have their chance against her. It was a decent tactic to weed out the weak minded idiots feeling foxy enough to try their luck against her.

' _Luck, because anyone that even remotely has enough skill to challenge me would be too busy with their own streams to worry about what I'm up to.'_

Though in some ways a part of her did want to lose, at least to one person enough to have a rival. It was ironically lonely at the top of every ladder and lacking any company beyond those beneath her trying to topple her throne. Sure being in the spotlight like she was made her countless friends-with benefits- and the few and far between agents of Overwatch seemed nice enough, but not even her comrades in the war had ever truly understood and connected with her. She was just an oddity with a gift for playing games who re purposed that skill for the war effort, nothing more, nothing less.

As she scanned the list, her screen flickered in a flash of neon purple so swiftly that no one without the sensitivity she had gained over hours in front of the screen would have been able to detect. But she had- even though the result of the flash was plain for any average user to see. Gone was the dozen of random top tier player names and icons, all of which being replaced with a single name and avatar of a stylized skull repeated over and over again.

 **Sombra.**

' _Who the hell is Somb-ah whatever even if they messed with the list that doesn't mean they are actually good at the games. Anyone could mess around with the files of an open sourced freeware like this and design something to mess with people. Probably just a troll looking for a reaction, wonder what they'll do when I call them out on it...'_

Clearing her throat even as a vicious silently challenging expression curled her lips, Hana made a show of scanning the list a bit more for the stream's sake before announcing her 'choice' for the match.

"And the new challenger is… Sombra! Since I'm already on Starcraft 2 you can fight me on here or forfeit your chance. You have ten seconds noob!" She stuck out her tongue toward the camera while making a peace sign, already feeling as though she had won by calling them out despite the set up. After all she did have a dedicate team funded by one of her sponsors to act as sniffers for common cheaters and the like. Though Hana couldn't quite contain her gasp of surprise when the software team reported back this 'Sombra' was in the clear and gave the server permission to challenge her to a match.

' _What but how? They obviously rigged the list I had up, I thought this anti-cheat scanner was supposed to be top of the line!? Guess that's what I get for trusting_ **American** _products.'_

Clearing her throat to hide her gasp as best she could, she accepted the match with a more serious expression than she had worn all night. Perhaps this game would prove to be worthwhile after all…

"Alright noob, I'll give you a handicap and let you have one hero unit of your choice-we both know that advantage won't matter against me in the end. Let's see how long you last!"

' _I-I lost?'_

The young gamer almost couldn't believe her eyes as the shocking truth registered, rubbing them with both hands in disbelief. While it was not as if she _never lost games_ throughout her career, as she was only human after all and even the best of the best wasn't perfect all the time, this was different from those other losses. Those failures had been against unquestionably good players she knew of and had worked up to training against in national competitions, all of them legit pros that had earned that title and not… not some random user from who knows where.

' _Pfft this was probably just luck, a-and I'm pretty tired anyway. There's no way this girl is gonna beat me twice!'_

Immediately she went ahead and challenged her opponent to a rematch rather than address her equally shocked fans watching the stream or even bothering to blow a quick kiss to the camera in mockery of Sombra's first reward. Only a total of roughly thirty people had even earned that reward since the challenge initiative brought upon by her sponsors had been put into place. And even that had been with an ulterior purpose of scouting out potential talent for other pro gaming teams. So while it was not totally unheard of for someone to get a kiss, it was the first one received in months.

Immersing herself into the next match now with her curiosity peaked, she swapped the tried and true Protoss for her favorite team and tactic, the Zerg. In the first few minutes she had already amassed a swarm sizable enough to take on whatever defenses her Terran opponent threw at her. After setting up a quick nexus of nydus worms from her respective hives around the perimeter of the enemy base, she felt it was time to strike.

"Get zerged noob!"

She screamed into the mic as her forces converged from all sides into the encircled trench of bunkers and siege tanks. While a tactic like that may have worked against the typical AI in the campaign mode, players were smart enough to know how to focus the right targets and break through the lines of defense. All was going well until she reached the center of the base-or at least where the center was supposed to be. Rather than a busy workforce of SCVs and a fortified command center, a lone but instantly recognizable hero unit stood in it's place. Around him was a tightly packed grid of collapsed supply depots, though it was not as if giving Jimmy room to run around would help him at this point.

' _Why are they sacrificing their Raynor like this, don't they know how useful he is? Well whatever one less thing for me to worry about-'_

As she initiated her nearest zerglings to attack, something completely unexpected happened. The game paused before flickering to black as if loading a cut scene in game battle, though her own forces were frozen in time rather than acting out the typical assault animations. Hana was just about to alt-tab from the window in frustration of the bizarre events when the camera panned over to center upon the surrounded hero. In that instant her screen flashed purple again before rendering the scene again in a typical CGI format, with one key difference. As the ranger hit a button to raise his signature skull faceplate, his body flickered and disappeared in a shroud of purple pixels in a shimmering haze as if he was activating a ghost tactical cloak. After a few seconds the cloak was dropped, but who stood in his place was what really shocked the pro gamer. The figure appeared to be some sort of custom made female ghost unit as far as she could tell, with the most significant changes being a helmet akin to Raynor's containing a violet shaded visor with a different style of candy-Esq style of skull rather than typical ghost goggles and the distinct lack of a sniper rifle. Instead the ghost spread her arms out wide, each hand ending in claw-like nails. Hana was so captivated by the new ghost's appearance, she almost didn't register when the mystery woman began to speak.

" **Hola conejita, sorprendido de verme?"**

The young korean was speechless, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to comprehend what was happening with her sleep deprived brain. Obviously she was being hacked but why now all of a sudden? It wasn't like she had been doing anything particularly important aside from her weekly streams for her fans. Throughout all of this development she never noticed how her stream had gone offline...or at least appeared to have done so.

' _So what does she-'_

" **Hellooo!? You still in there pendeja? You had better be, I didn't pull all these strings to arrange this meeting only to watch you get starstruck over seeing a pretty girl..."**

The accented voice was somewhat distorted due to the skull helmet but still clearly feminine… and apparently condescending at the moment. 

The 'ghost' for lack of a better term let out a faint chuckle as she added, **"Not that I'** **d** **blame you of course-** **you's have excellent taste** **.** _ **Y ni siquiera has visto mi cara~**_ **.** **"**

The gamer sputtered at the comment, not entirely understanding the interjections of Spanish but getting the gist of her intent. Clearing her throat and trying to ignore the faint blush on her cheeks she addressed the figure who had begun tapping against the screen from within the game with one finger like a child would a fish tank.

"Who are you, what do you want and why are you hijacking my game!?" Her eyes narrowed as the figure turned to one side, holding a hand towards her faceplate as if to pose in thought and consider her answer. At this angle Hana also had a chance to admire a different view of the stylish cyberpunk coat draped atop her lithe form. As annoyed and confused as she was over the hack, Hana had to admit this new challenger had a sense of fashion. Now if she could just get the annoyance out of the game, or at least allow her to beat her first so she wouldn't have to make good the promise of rewards undeserved.

" **My name is Sombra, I hacked your game for a bit of challenge and because I was bored and wanted to have a little fun with you. Isn't that why you play games chica? To have fun~?"**

Hana gritted her teeth together, all patience lost and curiosity suppressed for the moment at the flippant comment. "Wha- well of course I have f-fun, what does that have to do with-"

" **Because your fans _expect it_ and your corporate sponsors _tell you_ to have fun? Tell me chica, do you _really_ enjoy spending all the waking hours of your day playing the same games over and over again every day with your only breaks being to shamelessly plug in the businesses sending you change in exchange for what they are making off you and your product placements? Are you really content living on that junk food they give you for the sake of keeping you high on a sugar rush and in your chair when you could be eating something far better than greasy fast food since that's all you have time to eat between streams? _When was the last time you played a game because you actually wanted to, just for your own enjoyment?"_**

As the woman spoke, the camera zoomed away from her faceplate and several images appeared in an array of purple squares behind her depicting Hana going about her life in various conditions of misery and rueful acceptance. Ranging from a snapshot of her hastily ordering breakfast from A-certain-Mc lovin'-restaurant-chain-that-must-not-be-named, to Hana leaning heavily against the wall near the restroom door when she was at a gaming tournament with her typical snacks regretfully in hand and a queasy expression on her face, to even a picture through her window with a withdrawn and thoroughly fed up expression as she mentally prepared herself to take on her gaming persona before a stream.

"I am thankful for my sponsors giving me the opportunities their funding achieves, keeping my skills sharp whenever I get called back out to active duty. And I do love getting to play video games all day for a living. But even more than that doing all this I can-I can reach out to my fans, be an idol to look up to and give them hope that someone out there is fighting to protect them as tensions grow in case the omnics ever do attack again. Or-or any other countries for that matter. I mean something to my people and I don't want to let them down, so if that means putting up with a bit of corporatist bureaucracy, then so be it!"

The mysterious woman shook her head with a pitying click of her tongue as she mused outwards to the korean watching her. **"Ah, that is all very high and noble of you** **conejita, but haven't you ever wondered if those sponsors are the very thing holding you back… from reaching your true potential?"**

"W-what do you mean? How do you expect me to do what I am doing without their help? Sure the military sends me a stipend but that's not nearly enough to keep me up and running?"

" **Do you know what I see when I look at you Hana? I see a girl with so much potential to do something** _ **great**_ **. To reach out and influence the world to protect those that even their own home countries have forsaken. For money, for convenience, for the sake of keeping this pseudo peace we have with the omnics..." The last word dripped with bitterness, as if uttering the** **name of the** **machine race in general was a curse. "** **But instead of helping everyone you can, you get lead along by the strings of the businesses deciding how you spend your own past time for you, a doll or them to play with. You might be a world sensation and idol to everyone else, but I can see you for what you really are . Despite all your fame, skill with the mechs and domination of the leader boards in every game you play competitively, you are nothing more..."** The voice soften considerably compared to the initial harsh tone, now more akin to a soothing whisper from behind in her headphones surround sound despite the fact the avatar had not moved. It now sounded empathic-or at least as much as a somewhat synthesized voice could anyway.

" **Than a lonely girl being played up to be for everyone else the one thing your fame can't get you,** _ **a friend**_ **."** Hana couldn't deny the truth to that statement, as much as she wished to deny it.

" **Everyone sees you at the top and thinks either _'How can I dethrone this queen?'_ or _'how long will it take to put Me into the life of royalty with her_ _labors?_ _'_ No one really cares about you for you little rabbit, just what you can _do_ for them."**

There was a flash of purple light once again, though the young girl who had been forced to face the inner devil's advocate inside her suddenly made real, didn't even register how the light had come from behind her in her room rather than on her computer screen.

" **But if you really want some company conejita… to really live the life you deserve to live after all you have been through, after all that was taken away from you by the omnics or signed away by corporations more interested in cash than your own freedoms, maybe I can be your friend."**

The gamer's heart raced at the prospect of the words, both the offer and what it might entail. Could she really do it-turn her back on the businesses that had been the foundation of her life as a professional and stand up to them against their unrealistic expectations that had left her with little time to live a life of her own whims? And who was this woman speaking to her really, that had amassed so much information on her that should never have been known to the public in the first place. She wasn't sure which idea was more intimidating, trying to rebel against those that pulled her strings for years, or the thought of seriously befriending someone who could be a crazed stalker with an unknown angle for all she knew. Just before she started to voice a few of her doubts, a rebuttal was preemptively made by the ghost.

" **You don't need to be afraid of me Hana, if I actually wanted to hurt you do you think I would have gone to this much trouble for just a little** _ **girl talk**_ **~? And if it's the backing you are worried about-well let's just say I know a thing or two about getting into their systems and making them dance for a change. You won't loose all your funding now once you decide to have some real fun with it."** A soft, self-satisfied chuckle at the feat followed. **"I'm not trying to make you do anything different than you are already doing Hana, I'm just giving you a choice to make all on your own for once in your life. And letting you know if you pick the right option, you don't have to do this alone anymore… So what do you say chica, friends?"**

Hana Song weighed her options for a good long while, staring hesitantly into the skull faceplate of the user who had hacked one of her favorite games, and not even annoyed by that fact anymore as she found herself swayed to the prospect. "A-alright I guess I can add you to my friends list..." She would answer eventually with a reflexive reliance upon the 'gamer speak' ingrained into her character. "But what happens now?"

"Now we celebrate our new bond, _amiga_ ~." Answered the accented voice behind her, this time lacking the helmet filter she had come accustomed to hearing whenever her new _friend_ spoke. Hana didn't even have time to jump from her chair as a pair of arms reached around her gaming chair and wrapped around her waist like a belt to keep her in place.

"What!? How did you get in-" A gloved hand matching the ghost avatar's own-minus the long purple claws- was quick to cover her mouth and muffle the initial scream before both palms drifted around to begin rubbing her aching neck and shoulders. Despite the justified panic that the Korean felt at the sudden intrusion, she couldn't help but to melt into the massage that soothed her almost chronically aching muscles. Letting out only a faint whimper of protect, the exhausted gamer made no move to shrug off the not entirely unwelcome touch. Even as she felt the latina's chin rest atop her head as she bent over towards her, Hana could only sigh wearily in acceptance...and content.

"Shh amiga, there is no reason to freak out, it's just me-your friend. Perhaps I didn't have to surprise you like that but come on… unless you really were faking all your exaggerated reactions, I know from your FnaF let's plays you enjoy a good _jump scare_ ~."

"That...doesn't explain how you got into my house in the first place, you can hack my computer but how did you get into my room? My doors are locked and-"

"Everything can be hacked little bunny, remember that. I have my ways, just like you have yours in-game."

Sombra chuckled huskily as she felt the Korean melt further against her chair due to her touch. Hacking technology was child's play, even the level of security Hana had on her own personal devices hadn't made her new friend bat an eye. Hacking people on the other hand… that was where the real challenge was. And judging by the submissive expression on the slightly younger woman's face, she had been fairly successful. Though there had definitely been something different this time, Sombra had to admit. It had invoked more than just the typical feeling of satisfaction as she bypassed Hana Song's walls cyber and otherwise-and learned about what all she had been through in her nineteen years. Maybe it was mere physical attraction-the young Korean was as cute as advertised after all, or maybe it was due to the similarities of their past and what they had lost...or had been forced to sacrifice thanks to the omnics, that had tugged at the manipulative hacker's heartstrings. But something had made her feel, what that until now suppressed, almost alien feeling actually was and if she liked it remained to be seen...

"Friends can help each other like this right? Not because others expect them to or because contracts force them, but because they **choose to and want to**. What is it that you _want to do_ Hana?"

"I want to...help you." Hana whispered her eyes almost half lidded as she unknowingly arched into Sombra's kneading hands. It was then that the hacker felt a pang of something else she had not felt in a long while, though at least she had a name for it. _Guilt._

' _Bah why do I really care what this gullible lonely gamer feels? She's just a mark and a gateway to more influence at best and a scapegoat at worst with enough grooming and evidence pinning. Wouldn't be too hard for certain people to think she turned her knack for games and technology into something sinister with the right motivation. That is all this is and all it is ever supposed to be. So why am I feeling… **bad** all of a sudden?'_

As she looked down upon the half asleep girl in the chair, her face lit by the dim light of her computer screen and Sombra's own neon purple highlights, she couldn't help but scowl as the bizarre...warm feeling in her chest made itself known again. Without even realizing it, her right hand walked up the back of Hana's neck and tugged her rabbit ear shaped headphones off and away before beginning to comb through the soft locks of brown hair. Judging from Hana's pleased expression however, she didn't mind the different focus of attention.

' _What is wrong with me, she is a mark and asset-that's all there is to it. No reason to get attached to something...someone that I can always replace-'_

But that was the problem, wasn't it? There was always another corrupt CEO or political figurehead to push around and blackmail into getting what she wanted. But a young idol that had proven herself both in fighting off omnics and topping the score board of any game she set her mind to by the merit of her own nigh inhuman technical skills and tactical expertise, not to mention her world wide fan base network? Someone like that was one of a kind and not to be tossed aside lightly. From all that she had researched about her, Hana Song did remind her a lot of herself, even a bit of the old self long since deleted from the world for the sake of a family who long since thought her lost. That similar loss coupled with Hana's technical skills made some lonely part of Sombra wonder… perhaps Hana was the one person who could truly relate and match her, the equal and companion she too had been searching for...to help her uncover who pulled the strings of the world. After all if there was one thing she had learned from her first failure, it was that everyone needed a bit of help, no matter how good they were.

' _Ay so I can't just use her up and toss her like I planned, this is going to take some rethinking. If I could really form a strong bond with her now- Hm no need to be too pushy all at once, better get of here soon before I start telling her my sob story and really lose track of the hack...no of the **friend** I made tonight.'_

Turning the gamer around to face her, Sombra cupped the younger girl's chin and frowned in disapproval at the bags under her eyes from going who knew how long without real rest. As she adjusted her grip on Hana's face, her thumb became smeared with the residual dust of D. Va's own branded chips. Curiosity getting the better of her, she leaned over and licked the powder from her digit, humming in thought. 'Hmm, these actually aren't that bad, I could get used to the taste...' The hacker licked her lips as she looked at the remaining dust on Hana's face, a spark of mischievous desire causing her heart to race. Making sure they were still in full view of the camera Hana had set up-even though it wasn't actually streaming them at the moment, Sombra leaned over to take a more direct taste test. It was a testament to the gamer's level of exhaustion how she barely reacted at all to the tongue licking along the corners of her face, merely mumbling on about what the hacker could only assume was an old family dog.

' _Mhm, definitely better with the right flavor. Blackmail has never tasted sweeter~. But back to wrapping tonight up...'_

A purple tendril of energy extended from one finger as she pointed it towards the computer and hacked back into the game again. With another flash of purple the screen changed back to James Raynor surrounded by the swarm-only now rather than a field of supply depots he was surrounded by rings of psi disruptors that alongside the respawned Terran forces were effortlessly decimating the attacking zerg. Sombra didn't even bother to check and watch how the several ghosts initiated nuclear launches upon each of Hana's hive clusters, wiping the field in one foul swoop.

"Oh no little rabbit, it looks like I won the second match as well, you know what that means right?" She chuckled playfully into the gamer's ear, who was just now starting to reawaken from her day dream-like slumber with the loss of her new friend's touch.

"G.*yawn*...G." Was the only response received, much to the hacker's disappointment. Even though she knew she would win all along, she wanted to invoke some level of emotion from her new "rival" and friend. After a bit of consideration of what she could feasibly to do the gamer, she recalled one particular tidbit of information.

"You know I just remembered, you owe me a kiss for beating you the first time, don't you?"

Hana nodded slowly, her brain yet to process what the other woman could intend with her. "Mhm, it's always just been an exaggerated blow kiss like in the cartoons towards the camera. Fans eat it up as if I was actually touching them, heh weirdos."

Sombra nodded eagerly with a cheshire grin, shifting their position around so that the chair was angled away from the camera while still keeping the two of them in focus thanks to an auto-tracking feature. With a thought, another purple chord extended from one finger and began accessing Hana's computer to restore stream functionality, much to her fans' delight. Already the chat was exploding with questions over what had happened and who the newcomer was to their beloved 's stream. Straddling the korean's hips, she once again cupped the others cheeks and stroked the side of her face with one gloved thumb. "But this is different, both of us are in the same room not miles away, so I think it calls for a different kind of kiss. I have a feeling your fans will love this idea too~." She turned to wink at the camera playfully before turning back to Hana, who by now was starting to realize something was up.

"What do you mean by-mmph!"

Sombra wasted no time in silencing her question with a lip lock, and at that moment she could have sworn she heard the gamer's collective fan base around the world pounding on their keyboards in frantic outrage as they questioned who she was to dare steal a kiss from their idol, and likely urging her to continue on. And so she humored them and herself for a time, pressing the slim gamer against her chair and causing it to recline backwards to almost a horizontal angle before hitting the edge of the computer desk.

For her part, Hana was too overwhelmed by the sudden act combined with the emotional and mental roller coaster she had been sent on earlier to fight against the kiss overmuch, though she did mumble insistently against the latina's lips. It was only when her fingernails happened to dig into the extra sensitive skin along the cybernetic implants along her spine did the hacker relent in her attack. Leaning back with a moan of approval, she looked down upon the blushing red Hana with a cocky grin. Her hair formed a slight barrier between them and the camera for a time, affording the hacker a moment of consideration.

' _Still not sure about those weird feelings she is bringing up with me, but they might be worth putting up with if we get to do that again...'_

" _Hasta luego mi amor conejita~"_ She would announce loudly for all to hear as she fished into her back pocket and tossed her translocator out the still open window of Hana's bedroom. Counting the seconds in the back of her mind, she watched and waited as the gamer's face twisted in various expressions ranging from outrage to flustered embarrassment as she realized what this meant to her reputation wise. She could only imagine the chat at this point, comments pouring in from the broken hearted suitors to homophobic ragers in disgust along with the obligatory troll or two claiming, "I always knew she was gay, my youth pastor owes me money!"

The worst of it all was how Hana herself wasn't sure how to feel about it, a part of her feeling her personal space having been violated by someone little more than a complete stranger to the giddiness of what she feared was a growing crush-not that she would admit it as such.

"S-Som-" She began hesitantly before the hacker silenced her again with a finger to her lips.

"Shh, I'm your secret girlfriend little bunny, don't go telling the world my name and ruining the surprise!"

"Wha- you're not m-my-"

Before she could finish her disclaimer, the latina was gone in a flash of purple light and Hana Song was left half kneeling atop her chair with a stunned expression as the chat went wild with accusations and guesses of the mystery woman's identity online. While the two had different plans and feelings over what had happened in the last few hours, both knew one thing for certain.

 _Neither hacker nor flustered gaming gremlin could look more forward to their rematch next week._


	2. D VA Vs ARG

The ARG

 **Art credits to fan art that inspired a scene and or for visual reference of what Sombra is wearing:**

 _Sombra with tongue piercings:_ _Search Overblotch on Tumblr and look through their Sombra tag_

 _Sombra's teasing images 1 &2: __Search Prywinko on Pa treon_

 _Sombra's third art tease:_ _Search Dandonfuga on Pa treon_

 _DVa's hoodie:_ _Search Hakawa on Deviantart_

Translations:

Así que mi conejo, ¿cuál es su pregunta?: So my bunny, what is your question?

"Sabía que tenías mi conejo de espalda, aunque solo tuvieras ojos para mi culo primero" : I knew you had my back Bunny, even if you only had eyes for my ass first~.

It had been roughly a week since Hana Song had first encounter the mystery that was Sombra. She wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that she couldn't get the woman out of her mind nor stop the sudden rush of her heart rate when considering her, or the fact that Sombra had seen fit to tease or otherwise involve herself in Hana's every day life the past few days. It had started out as simple things, the odd vaguely provocative private message in Spanish or sending her a plethora of brand new game copies before even her own official channels could get their hands on a review copy. All of this sudden… affection left the girl feeling a tad overwhelmed and guilty over the ill gotten games-which she still played no matter her conscience.

It was not entirely bad however, after all Sombra _**was**_ taking it upon herself to deal with the worst of the trolls and haters plaguing her chat room during a stream. In a way it was reassuring to the teen idol whenever she witnessed a troll or racist bigot go too far and start making death threats-as she knew it would only be a matter of time before they were hit by her very own skull faced guardian angel. While most cases were resolved quietly by what Hana assumed was an advanced bot program that scanned for such slurs and buzzwords before disabling that user's ability to interact with the stream-or any other stream for that matter if the rumors were true, it was always a treat when the Latina decided to play a personal hand in the punishments rendered.

Whenever the user's icon swapped to Sombra's signature skull without warning, rather than hatred the "user" would unknowingly send to the chat their personal information every time they hit enter-even a credit card number if they ever donated to a streamer- and the target in question would have no way of knowing they had been hacked until it was all out there. Hana's lips still curled into a devilish smirk in memory of the first time her new "friend" lent her a hand against a hate mongering spammer bent on denouncing her contributions to both the war against the omnics and her credit and integrity as a professional gamer on the basis that "a jail baiting midget-slut of a Korean could never have made it this far in anything competitive without a man's help" and claiming her APM was a cover for an array of scripts to do the hard work for her. D. Va had rather enjoyed her little spending spree she had went on once the close minded businessman's credit was out for the taking. Most of it had been used as a means to alleviate her guilt over the hacked games by sending donations via a proxy server to the teams that had developed them, though she had purchased a few things for herself as well. Hana tried her best to ignore the voice in the back of her head asking what her new "friend on the other side" would think of the new outfits she had purchased.

What was getting to her the most was when she started emailing her encrypted messages with only the barest hint of how to crack them. It was as if Sombra had wanted to shift her focus solely to figuring out an ARG of sorts she hadn't realized she began playing before she was too hooked to stop. She had also learned early on not to trust the decrypting to her fans, as the instant she had posted the email out for everyone to solve, she had received another email with the solution: a video that while only lasting a few seconds on the stream, still earned her a strike on Twitch and nearly a panic attack of embarrassment. The footage contained within the embedded video was a close up of Sombra making a V with two fingers while holding a dorito chip-her brand of chips had yet to reach the hacker's part of the world- between them. If that was not enough, her tormentor had gone a step further by dragging her tongue suggestively around the edges and against the center of the chip.

' _I can still picture the way the dust slowly colored her tongue orange, her eyes fluttering half closed as she lapped against it. The tip of her tongue dancing along each side, followed by the faint sound of her trio of tongue piercing scratching against the surface of the chip intermixed with her wanton moan a-and...-'_

The flustered girl rubbed her burning cheeks after smacking them sharply to break the trance. Fortunately by that time she had overcome her initial shock so that she could stop playing the video for all the stream to see. Even after promptly ending the session with the promise of needing to delete the "so not funny joke from her friend" and sort out the strike against her account moments later, the top gaming grimline had not been able to bring herself to get rid of what was for all intents and purposes, a new guilty pleasure. Not that she would ever have admitted as such to the avid fans wanting to help solve the ongoing ARG, and most certainly not the latina herself. If anything she suspected the hacker to have concealed code somewhere in the video itself, something Hana alone would have to find... And her reasons of keeping the footage absolutely had no correlation to the warmth that had spiked within her body as she viewed the intimate gesture over and over again more times than she dared to think about. Nor did it have anything to do with the surprisingly intimate words Sombra had said after the act.

" **Hola mi conejita, I hope you liked the show~. I have you to blame for getting me addicted to this stuff, the powder still reminds me of you whenever I taste it. I have been thinking a lot about you lately and I want meet with you again soon so that we can really get to know each other better than a kiss an' tell~ and I-I** **r-** **respect you enough already to know you are worth my time and safe enough to actually meet in person again..."** As the hacker stuttered in a feeble attempt to play it off, Hana would just be able to make out the faint tint change in the color of her cheeks. But more importantly than witnessing the confident woman lose her cool, she could see plainly the flicker of hesitation in her eyes. It was an expression and feeling Hana knew well had been on her own face at the rare times she had been out of the public eye. But why for what reason Sombra felt something similar was yet another mystery.

" **I even have a few places in mind we could meet up, though I thought since I choose meeting you back at your place first, you can pick this time. But rather than just give you a boring list, I thought it would be more fun to make a bit of a game of it. Each time you decode my hidden messages, you will be given a question or two. Which question you get depends on what method you use to debug me and how fast you do it. Every question will consequently narrow down the results until only one remains. Simple right? Anyway you have before our little rematch next week to do this, so I suggest you get cracking. And don't worry mi amor, if you** _ **really**_ **get stuck, I can send you a few hints to help you along. But for every puzzle you solve without any help, you earn a special prize~."** The hacker winked with a cheshire grin that made Hana feel both curious and too hot under the collar to contemplate just what she was hoping the reward would be. But regardless she was determined to beat the 'game' all on her own and one hundred percent too-her completionist tendency urging her onwards despite the logical argument that it could take days without any assistance.

" **But until then, adios mi amiga, who knows maybe next time I'll take a bite~ out of you instead?"** The latina snickered as she made a show of tossing up and catching the dustless and abused chip to her mouth before sinking her teeth into one corner with an audible crunch. With a knowing grin she then puckered her lips together briefly towards the camera for a farewell kiss… and shortly after the video would repeat again. Hana wasn't exactly sure why Sombra had not made another recording to conceal the moment of weakness she had suffered, or even why she had done so while revealing her face rather than the skull mask for that matter. Even if having the mask off had been necessary for the initial tease, nothing had been stopping her from concealing her face for the remainder of the clip.

' _Maybe doing that was her way of trying to be genuine? To show me I'm not just another customer after her services as a hacker to solve my problems. But for that matter, what am I really after with her? She said she could help me get free of the corporate chains of a contract I'm in, but what's her angle in doing so? No one goes to that much effort just because they are bored. Even if it was just a whim because she could, surly that is still a lot of work for her to handle regardless. So why is she going to so much effort just to help me...'_

Images of the way Sombra's tongue had danced around the dorito chip coupled with the warmth Hana could still feel of the way her lips had brushed up and against her own in what had been initially a tease turned passionate kiss against the back of her gaming chair filled her mind as a warmth pooled up from her core and throughout the rest of her body in a momentary shiver of arousal. _'O-ok so_ _ **maybe**_ _she really likes me for some reason...but she_ _ **could**_ _just be messing with me. I can't ignore the fact that we barely know each other and have no_ _real_ _reason to trust or believe what we say or do. There has to be SOMETHING else she want_ _s_ _from me_ _besides flirting_ _. I... I guess it's going to take meeting her again-and beating this_ _R_ _eal_ _L_ _ife_ _-_ _ARG to know for sure.'_

Hana sighed ruefully as she did her best to ignore the content of the video she was viewing again as opposed to the literal video in and of itself. After several moments of increasingly flustered frustration, she finally had a breakthrough. What at first appeared to be nothing more than a faint blur at the moment Sombra refocused the camera closer on the chip to begin the tease was actually an intended distortion to conceal a line of code. Of course the only way to see the half second smudge required staring intently upon the hacker's tongue and only then after several viewings be able notice the peculiar way she flicked her tongue outward towards the camera for a mere frame or two rather than dragging it up against the dorito as she had been a second earlier and there afterward. Not that Hana had been _**tracking every move**_ of the tongue of course, no-it had just been a coincidence.

Zooming in on the snapshot revealed what was clearly a bar code embedded into the frame. Using her phone, she managed to scan it, which led her to a fake personal website containing a listing of various hotspots for vacations in Mexico, along with a select few hotels and timeshares to choose from. It only took a few moments of consideration to choose the one option standing out from the others. La choza en la oscuridad was different given the theme of darkness compared to the sunny or otherwise more welcoming listings as well as the most peculiar asking price to stay the night once she had clicked on that option. Rather than a typical rate of pesos per night, the so called rental home required but one thing in return- _un conejita blanca_.

As she clicked the button at the bottom of the page of the page to 'book' the home, rather than a standard credit card field she was given two question fields to enter text into, both of which she knew deep down what it was asking for, but only one question she would ever be caught answering if she had any say about it.

{¿Quién es la coneja blanca?}

That was the easy one, Hana Song. For whatever reason the field reject D. Va, perhaps as Hana theorized, the hacker was apparently interested in her as a person more than just a stage name.

{¿A quién pertenece?}

Hana's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she read the translated question. She had a sneaking suspicion of what it wanted, but stubbornly refused to admit it, much less act upon the inkling.

' _There is no way I'm going to say that or even type it, I refuse to give her that satisfaction!'_

However any attempts of **'Herself'** , **'Nobody'** , or even her homeland's name resulted in an error. On a whim she tried entering the names of her sponsors, but that too resulted in an error, though that had the enjoyable flavor text of either "Not anymore" or "Not for long", which admittedly made Hana's heart flutter at the thought. After an hour of typing in anything she could think of only to get errors, including her attempts of trying to meet it half way by entering 'Shadow' or even 'Darkness', even the young Korean's stubborn will gave out in a fit of indignant frustration due to the respective responses of _"Close, but aren't we_ _ **closer**_ _than that already mi conejita?"_ and _"Isn't it a little soon for a Pet Name, amiga?"_ taunting her.

"Grr fine, **'Sombra'** , are you happy now?"

{ _You got that right_ _Bun-Bun_ _, and don't forget it._ _Or else I_ _ **really will**_ _have to get you a leash and collar~._ _}_

Hana's pride stung, though that pain paled in comparison to the throbbing ache of her hand as she slammed it down atop her computer desk. But neither of those conditions were what drew blood however. No the crimson liquid began to flow from her nose of all places once her "payment was authorized" and an image was loaded upon her screen. It displayed Sombra laying out on the beach beside the water in what could only be described as a swimsuit, though strangely her neck, shoulders, arms and hands were all covered by a purple top that matched the color scheme of her hair in that the darker shade of violet colored the section of her torso and neck, while a light pink shade was around her arms. Her gloves still contained a hint of blue around her forearms and finger as well. Extending from either side of the top were bright lines that seemed like they would be pulsing with a light every so often-though for what purpose Hana had no clue. Just beneath the far from modest window that exposed all of the hacker's lower portion of cleavage, stopping just before her nipples was a thin purple strap connected around the back to help hold up her plain violet bikini bottoms connected by an X of straps around her hips.

Beside the lounging hacker in the sand was a bottle of sunscreen lotion, along with the words **"We all have** _ **hard to reach places**_ **amiga. Will you help me reach mine before I get burned?** _ **I promise I'll return the favor~...**_ **"**

After going through several tissues and ruefully cursing her own weakness against what she knew she should have expected from the stupid...brilliant sexy hacker, Hana got to work analyzing the image. It took her roughly an hour of contemplation, but eventually she figured out the words were a hint. Specifically, she had to apply the right kind of filter to the image in order to give the woman's caramel skin the appearance of being coated in sunscreen. Conveniently given the nature of the internet, there were plenty of pseudo white washing-like options to choose from. After browsing the web for an hour or so she managed to find the right tint of white to create a pale sheen without totally discoloring Sombra's color overall. Which was a relief in more ways than one, not only did she get the next code to scan she had the satisfaction of preserving a quality of the Mexican that Hana found distinctly attractive.

Though she did her best to prepare for it, Hana's insides burned as the next reward image appeared on her screen. This one featured a back shot of the hacker lounging in her swimwear. The young Korean swore in that moment never to admit on pain of death how the section of Sombra's rear that began the division into her lower cheeks yet revealed despite to coverage of both her bottoms and the crossing of straps above it, had caught her eye before she noticed the cybernetic implant in Sombra's spine. Similar to the first image, this one also contained a caption at the bottom.

"Sabía que tenías mi conejo de espalda, aunque solo tuvieras ojos para mi culo primero~."

After getting a rough translation from Google and promising herself to learn a certain third language soon, Hana glared at her deactivated web cam with suspicion. "How...how could she have known that was what I was looking at first!? Was it just luck or an assumption? I mean... I swear my camera was off all this time-but did she turn it on remotely somehow? I wouldn't put that past her ability of course, and hell I could just picture her now watching my reactions with a bowl of popcorn on her bed or something like this was all some sort of reality TV show or something. What is she up to?"

As if in answer to her question, her screen suddenly flashed purple as an all too familiar skull dominated her view. Hana could just hear the self satisfaction in her voice as the hacker spoke.

"You have done well so far Bun-Bun, but it seems like you aren't really enjoying our little game. Normally I would just advance you on to the next stage where I teach you the value of _patience and delayed gratification_ by locking you behind a timer that takes roughly **two months** to reach count down on and rewards you with nothing more than a few pictures of my ass-which is well worth the wait I assure you~."

Hana Song groaned in annoyance, even her seemingly ever present arousal not enough to compensate for her frustration at the moment. But before she could scream in fury, the hacker continued.

"But I _**really**_ _like you_ amiga, and rather than string you along for days and enjoying you eating every little clue I feed you like a carrot, I decided to cut to the chase out of respect for you. However as a reward for how far you have gotten thus far on your own, I'll let you ask me _one_ question to be answered honestly or take one hacking request free of charge, no matter what it is, I will get in. Así que mi conejo, ¿cuál es su pregunta?"

Hana blurted the first thing that came to mind, though due to her fluster her words were a bit jumbled.

"W-why did you- Just stop… you keep sending me all these... _ **pictures**_!"

Hana knew she had made a grave mistake once she heard her friend and possibly more begin to laugh in a playful, yet pleased tone. "Oh lo siento little rabbit, I don't quite have the level of understanding of English that you do. But to answer your question, _'Why did I stop sending you all those pictures?'_ I stopped because-"

"T-that's _**not**_ what I meant to say and you know it Sombra!"

Sombra chose to ignore the scream of outrage and continue her thought. "Because I thought you were getting tired of my teasing, but clearly from your own words and how angry with me you are now, I can only translate your disappointment to missing out on another picture of me. Or is it a _video_ you have been wanting? How did _watching what I did to that dorito_ **make you feel** chica?"

Hana grumbled wordlessly as she slumped against her chair. She was just about done with all the teasing, and her brain was too tired to think by that point as well.

"Would one more picture of me make you feel better amiga~?"

Before she could answer her screen wallpaper was changed to an image of Sombra lounging on her bed in only her underwear while cuddling up with a pachimari modified to have a skull over it's face and matching purple tentacles. With a wave of her hand, Sombra panned the camera outward to take the majority of her body into view, from the purple lingerie down to the matching silky stockings she wore. As with apparently all of the latina's clothes lately, her undergarments revealed a fair bit of her skin, likely more designed for the look than their function. Hana felt her mouth go as dry as the desert as the hacker pulled at one of the straps over her shoulders, almost but not quite revealing the entirety of her left breast. The act had, in addition to making her core rage in disappointment, caused her to note once more that she was wearing the blue and purple gloves even then which made her curious.

' _All those ports and other cybernetic implants in her spine… what happened to her? Was she hurt or did she willingly have that done to her body? And what about those gloves-or what I assume are gloves? Did she loose her arms too?'_

Hana had always had tremendous respect for amputees, especially high functioning ones, and so she would not have thought less of the hacker if she was one. If anything she would have fallen for her all the more swiftly. It was only after the woman blew a kiss towards her with a wink while whispering, "Did you forget how to speak Bun-Bun~?" did she realize that the screen was actually streaming from wherever the hacker currently was live, rather than another recording.

"See something you like Hana?"

The was silent for a time, nearly emotions waging within as she tried to decide how to react to the latina now that they were actually talking to each other at last. In the end, she spoke but a single word in a horse tone.

"Why."

"Why what amiga?"

"Why did you go through all that just to mess with me? What was the point of all this?"

"The point little rabbit, is that it was _**fun**_ , I know-and have pictures to back it up- that you enjoyed what I have to offer, both in what I can do for you as we discussed when we first met, and...to you if you let me." The hacker licked her lips suggestively as a hand left one of the many hovering holo screens filled with code behind her to caress along her own curves. "And this was fun we both had not because your corporate hounds made you do this, but because you wanted to do it. You choice to play my little game and not let others tell you how to live your life. That is the reason we play this game amiga, for freedom and the opportunity to really live a little. _**Because we can**_..." Hana had no argument to that sentiment, not that she would go against it regardless.

"The only question now is, are you ready to take this to the next level?"

"Y-yes..." Was the younger woman's answer, her voice hollow from fatigue as her eyes reflexively followed the caressing hand along her body.

"Good girl, then meet me at this cafe tonight at midnight-don't worry I'll keep the door unlocked and the room nice and warm for us. But you better take that cute black rabbit hoodie I see handing on your bed, it's cold outside..."

"Fine I'll be there… for our rematch a-and..."

" _And_?" Sombra waved her hand and the camera zoomed in on her intent face-though not before giving Hana a close up of her ample breasts. With a dark blush on her cheeks, D. Va finished her thought.

"And for _**you**_."

"Alright, don't keep me waiting conejita, and get some sleep while you can. You're going to be in for a _long night_ …"

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews/interest in checking out this story! I have at least one more chapter planed and in the works (Yes a Smut chapter :P) and possibly a slice of life/School rivalry AU fic as well as some Tracer and Mercy related. But until then, see you next time!**_


	3. Cafe Hacking

**Café Shenanigans**

 **Translations:**

자기 (Jagi, pronounced in English as "cha gee") – Honey

Conejita – bunny

Hana Song let out a sigh of relief as she neared the dim lit internet cafe ahead of her. The low temperature of the area combined with the almost severe chill had left the young Korean desperate for any source of warmth and protection from the elements. It was times like these that the gamer became all too keenly aware of just how reliant she had become on her mech as a source of transportation, regardless of the environment around her or the purpose of her being there. But as much as she would have wanted to use the mech for an easy ride over, she knew better than to push her luck requesting one for a trip that had nothing to do with any military operation or emergency necessity. And even if her sponsors had had enough political clout to requisition an older model for her personal use per say-there was no way they would have allowed her to take it as a means to get to her little unsanctioned tournament with the hacker. After all it wasn't like Hana was all too inclined to name drop them during her play without their direct influence overhead.

 _'Besides something tells me a rematch is the last thing on Sombra's mind...'_

The gamer shivered for an entirely different reason as she recalled the playful latina that had never once left her thoughts the past few days. Something about her captivated Hana in a way she couldn't yet put to words. Yes all that teasing with the suggestive pictures not to mention that video had gotten to Hana in the heat of the moment, but that was then and this was now. The long walk in the cold from the relative security of the nearest parking lot where she had left her car to the cafe had given her the time she needed to cool off-in more ways than she cared to admit- and refocus herself to think objectively about the situation again. The young woman wouldn't deny it... deep down she wanted Somba, craved her touch and to hear that seductive purr in her ear once more. But even still, she wasn't about to give herself wholly and completely for the first time to a teasing woman that had taken an interest in her all of a sudden, no matter her reasons and idea that they had a kindred spirit of sorts.

Hana slumped heavily against the wooden door of the café entrance, cursing under her breath in her native tongue of how she had abided by the hacker's request to wear the almost form fitting black jacket that, while very comfortable and stylized with her logo for aesthetic appeal, did remarkably little in the way of keeping her warm. She had even gone as far as to wrap the decorative bunny ears attached to the hood around what they could reach over her mouth and neck, creating an improvised scarf of sorts. Of course, it could be argued that it was Hana's own fault for not wearing something overtop that-her rush to get to the location while looking good for her… date had left such utilities as warmth an afterthought. Checking her watch, she noticed it was already two minutes past midnight, and with a heavy breath she pushed the door inwards and stepped inside the building. Squinting her eyes at the near pitch black darkness all around her, she began to wonder if perhaps she had entered the wrong building somehow when suddenly a row of purple Christmas lights mixed with lights one might find at a theater flashed on in a pulsating strip along the length of the chord of lights and leading her inwards. On instinct Hana moved to pull out her phone, only to find it had been remotely locked with the hacker's call sign skull taking up the whole home screen and preventing her access to any sort of torch light app to guide her way. With no better option at the moment, the young woman allowed herself to be led along the guiding lights, the surroundings around her lacking in much detail without sufficient lighting to make them out. The atmosphere felt not unlike one of the horror games she occasionally streamed for a change of pace, which had her instinctively tense, her ears probing the room in a way her eyes could not in search of any warning of a jump scare. The occasional creaking floorboard behind her, seeming to move ever closer yet staying just out of range of Hana's range of detection was driving her crazy with anticipation however.

"Just calm down and relax Hana, you're just meeting Sombra to work things out and play a game or two…in a creepy abandoned internet café that no one knows precisely that you went to tonight. But come on, you know she's not going to hurt you, she would have done so already if she wanted to. If anything, she just-just wants to SCARE YOU!"

The young Korean screamed as she whirled around with a face of bravery only skin deep, half expecting to come face to face with the hacker. But no one was there, only the oppressive darkness and the pulsating purple neon lights along the ground urging her forward. Feeling self-conscious and more than a little embarrassed for letting herself get paranoid like that, the young woman boldly continued onward along the stripes of lights, working her way through what felt like a maze of haphazardly arranged computer desks with the faint purple lights her only indication of a path. She had been so focused upon her attempt to save face against her veritable tormentor that she didn't notice the way the lights had suddenly veered off in a sharp right as she continued to stride forward. She would realize her mistake soon enough however as she tripped over an unseen power cord and tumbled forward. Yelping in surprise, she would reflexively close her eyes while bracing herself for a rough landing.

Fortunately for the gamer, rather than landing outright onto floor or on top of a computer, she managed to land on a threadbare sofa situated in a way that seemed as if it was perfectly aligned to catch her. Unfortunately for the lost girl, that was also the precise moment when the "monster of the maze" decided to strike. As she opened her eyes in an effort to get her barring, Hana felt the wind knocked out of her as the bright skull faced figure straddled her hips. The comfortable and familiar warmth of the latina atop her made Hana let out a sigh of relief, even as her heart raced with adrenaline. Even though Sombra's face was covered in while glowing face paint, the girl beneath her couldn't help but admire how good she looked-and felt- leaning over top her. Just as she was about to give into her desires, she reminded herself to stay strong and demand answers of the hacker, or at least truly clarify all this was an elaborate stage for some sort of kinky hook up, or something more. Hana Song wasn't about to let her first time go to some horny hacker looking for a one night stand.

"Sombra no-stop wait! I don't want this to-I mean I'm not ready to just- stop for a second please!"

Obvious concern and empathy radiated from the taller woman as she adjusted her position off the scared girl and spoke in a calm-if hesitant tone as her hand soothingly rubbed the gamer's shoulders after holding them up in a sign of surrender. " _Coneji_ - **Hana**. You know I-I won't do anything to you that you truly don't feel ready for, si? I…may have given you a bad impression with how sudden this has all been and especially considering how scary that little maze might have been considering no one knows you are here. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't consent to do, I promise. As for why I went about it this way… that is hard to explain. But please understand I… this is all new to me as well. Not just the…Romanic feelings but the continued contact that I have had with you recently. You are the first person I have felt and made a genuine connection to in years. You were-and are- more than just a mark to play with or a cute girl to con my way into her bed to work off some tension and never see again. I don't-I don't just want sex from you or to drive you crazy with my antics. I wanted to make a _real friend_ for once in my life, not just someone I keep under my thumb for their resources, connections… and _body_ as I did with the Russian president recently." Hana raised an eyebrow at that comment, but the hacker moved on before she had a chance to speak.

"But I'm tired of that life, of being so distant from everyone and thing that I might as well be a fucking omnic with how I valued information…raw data over other people's lives. I wanted us the opportunity to enjoy each other's company-but I have gotten so used to manipulation and taking or giving meaningless sexual favors that I… I just defaulted to acting that way again. Out of fear and anxiety of learning how to treat people as…people again I went back to my old habits. I'm sorry conejita. I should have taken more time, let you have more of a say in all this. If you do want to leave now I don't blame you. I can go turn the lights on and-"

Hana wrapped her arms around the Latina who at this point was all but in tears over her confession and guilt. Pulling her close and nuzzling into the crook of her neck, she whispered soothingly, "Shh it's… it's ok Sombra I just wanted to make sure that all this wasn't just a game to you. You're right about all this-whatever we are being rushed, but honestly it might be better this way. I know if we had started dating the long way… well I'm sure you've heard stories about crazy fans tracking down and hurting their idol's significant others out of jealousy. I know you of all people could hide better than most and probably handle yourself in a fight but I wouldn't want to have put you through that if you weren't ready for it. Like you said… you have bad anxiety with people and I don't want you to suffer from getting so much attention just because of your association with me. I-mhm!"

The tearful hacker brought their lips together in a brief but passionate lip lock, her heart hammering as emotion overwhelmed her further. Leaning back with a pant she whispered, "Thank you conejita, I don't deserve you. Heh look at me, my face paint is going to start to run at this rate. Guess I killed the mood for some fun in the dark huh?"

"N-no you didn't. If anything, now that we have finally laid this all out on the table, I am ready and willing to be with you now more than ever 자기." Sombra bit her lip and nodded, taking a deep breath to focus herself and get into her dominate character once more.

All the fuzziness pooling in the young Korean's stomach was heated to the level of a molten core as the skull faced woman began to speak once more with greater confidence.

"Well it looks like you failed to navigate my little maze _conejita_ ~, such a pity. Do you know what happens when a monster catches you?" The bunny gamer shook her head dumbly, not trusting herself to speak as her breath became shallow and rapid.

" _The monster_ _ **eats you**_."

Sombra leaned forward with a low, seductive purr as if she were a large cat playing with her meal. The younger woman had no time to react and could only watch and moan as the sugar skulled skeleton dragged her tongue lazily along the expanse of her captive's throat. The tongue was only just visible thanks to the dim light provided by the face paint, but somehow not being able to even see the shadowed tongue lap against her skin made Hana's arousal heighten further than ever before.

"I-ah…I thought you invited me over here to play a game with you!?"

Rather than answer the question immediately, the dominate woman decided to take things a step further by biting into the sensitive flesh, her teeth digging hard enough to draw blood from her captive. Any further questions were lost on Hana's lips as a continuous pleased moan was the only sound she could make in response to the feeling of Sombra's nimble, unholy tri studded tongue lap the blood away from the fresh wound. Once the blood was cleared, the shadowed woman would whisper huskily into her ear, "And we will… but you failed my maze and now you have to be punished. Now you have to endure me and try to earn an extra life to try again."

"A-and how am I supposed to do tha-ah!"

Sombra bit roughly into the side of D. Va's neck once more, this time with greater intensity than before. Despite the way she flinched and how her eyes watered from the pain, the underlying pleasure was too great to ignore or even consider putting on hold. As Sombra pressed closer against her more petite form, the willing captive couldn't help but notice how she lacked a stich of clothing to cover her, something that had been previously concealed considering how dark it was. The hacker made quick work of her lover's leggings and already soaked panties, not bothering to build up any more tension for the prize she sought to claim as her own. The world champion couldn't resist her brazen scream of pleasure as she found the nimble tongue lapping against her lower lips, her thoughts soon devoid of coherence as the slippery appendage made its way into her core proper. Tugging upon Sombra's hair and pulling her further against her snatch with each mind shattering lick from below, it was all D. Va could do to not release then and there. There was something about only being able to see her lover's painted face and hands that made the experience all the more breathtaking. soon found herself pushed past her limit as the beloved hands of her lover found their way to her clit, the bundle of nerves being stimulated proving to be too much for her to withstand any longer.

"S-Sombae I'm gonna-ngh!" She could not even complete her warning before she released, her fluids eagerly caught and lapped into Sombra's waiting mouth. The tongue inside of her core swirled endlessly around inside her, each of the three metal studs scratching along her innermost walls in a way that made the poor girl gasp sharply with each breath. Once the Korean was cleaned off, the hacker swallowed what remained of the juices in her mouth with an audible gulp before crawling upwards to lock lips with the still recovering woman.

Leaning back she whispered with a pleased tone, "You taste even better than I imagined mi amor, I hope I will taste the same way… Cute nick name you gave me though, I'll have to think of another one to give you later~." Shifting herself forward and breaking the thread of saliva and juices that still connected their tongues to each other in the process, Sombra wasted no time in placing her lower lips against Hana's higher ones, all but directly sitting upon her face. The latina's cool and seductive voice rang out throughout the empty area of the café as her lover did her best to please the woman atop her. What the gamer lacked in experience she more than made up for in eagerness and willingness to do whatever it took to please Sombra. The more experienced woman lasted several minutes of the counter assault, having built up a greater tolerance to the bliss of pleasure than her partner. Rocking her hips back and forth against Hana, Sombra's thighs enclosed around her head as it soon became too much for her to handle. With a wordless scream the hacker released, her juices flooding the young Korean's mouth and dripping down along her neck while staining the black jacket she still wore. Sliding off of her lover with a pleased sigh to give her the chance to catch her breath, Sombra smirked as she got an idea. Taking a liberal amount of her still dripping juices from the pool collecting atop the jacket, she made two white streaks on each side of Hana's face in a pattern similar to her typical pink stripes. The poor bunny could only whimper in aroused shock as she angled her tongue to one side of her mouth to catch the dripping fluids. Her face felt like a furnace, the heat of her blood rushing to her cheeks making her face glow in an entirely different way than Sombra's face paint revealed her own features.

"Mhm good little bunny, are you ready for the next round yet?" She would ask as one hand fondled the small yet supple flesh of the gamer's left breast through the thin covering of the jacket. Her own body craved such attention as well, though Sombra was determined to make this night more about Hana than herself. While she waited for a response, the hacker nimbly slid off the exhausted but eager young woman and fished around in a nearby box. Despite herself, Hana could only gasp as she made out the unmistakable shape of a strap on, which brought on a question she couldn't help but to voice.

"자기 h-how many of these _ambush spots_ did you set up?!"

The woman cloaked in shadows chuckled as she secured the various buckles and straps to keep the toy in place. Taking a handful of her own juices, she rubbed it along the length of the hard plastic coated in a softer rubber shell to give it a more human-like feeling, though the bumps and ridges molded into the toy for the sake of texture sensations was far from the average human male. Once the false member was prepared, she unceremoniously flipped the smaller girl over onto her stomach and positioned the head of the length against her core. "Three, one at the end of the maze if you managed to stay focused enough to stay on the path, another here as I set up a bunch of creaky floorboard recordings to get you in the survival horror mindset, and lastly…one right inside the entrance hall as you entered."

"W-what!?" The young woman screamed in embarrassed yet inwardly intrigued indignation.

"That one was more for my benefit, if I was too impatient by the time you got here that I had to fuck you there and then without our little foreplay first. Besides… you would look great pressed up against the door window as I took you from behind like this." With that she thrusted the toy inside her lover's core, groaning as she was instantly met with resistance by the inner walls. Forcing herself to go slow this round to ease Hana's pain, she sawed back and forth inside the young girl who was too busy arching herself in a quivering mess to even think about the pain as her virginity was taken. Turning back the blissful gamer wordlessly moaned both a warning that she was close as well as her permission for her lover to ride her as hard as she desired with the pain of the hym "hacking" finally fading. Picking up the pace without further prompt, the Latina jackhammered the false member in and out of the newly claimed hole. She felt as if she could hardly breath now, but the pain in her lungs was secondary to the music in her ears as she heard her petite rabbit call out her name as the orgasm overtook her. Sombra would follow soon afterward, her own juices leaking out from around the strap on.

Not giving the poor bunny a moment's rest, she thrusted inside her once more even as they both came down from the high of that round. Burying all six and a half inches of the length to the hilt inside her lover, the hacker's hands moved in to divide and conquer. Her right moved upwards to unzip the black jacket half way so that Hana's sweat coated breasts were now all but exposed to her touch as the left hand traveled lower to tease along the noticeable bulge against her lover's stomach before traveling lower to tease her clit. Now all but standing the smaller woman up with the angle she had the member inside her along with the rough grip she had on her breasts, she whispered seductively into her ear.

"You belong to me now conejita. You are my good little pet bunny and nothing more, do you understand?"

Hana shook her head with a groan as her focus was divided between trying to form a response and the pleasure her body was feeling. "B-but n-no I-"

Sombra let out a disappointed sigh and unceremoniously dropped her disobedient pet back down onto the sofa, pulling the toy out of the wanton core with a wet pop. Turning away from the whimpering mess of a girl, she commented on the behavior as she took out her next tool. "It seems you haven't yet learned your place yet mi conejita, but don't worry-you will."

Without warning she dipped the white cotton tail butt plug in their pool of juices beneath them before thrusting the plug into Hana's rear. For her part, the gamer only let out a confused moan as she tried to take in the new sensations. Her ears perked at the sound of rubber snapping against skin, the noise accompanied by the sharp sting of pain as Sombra's now gloved hand struck her rear. Striking the same spot once more several times as she did her best to make a noticeable red mark, the dominate woman took a step further as her free hand reached out to guide the fake member back into her core. "Say my name conejita, tell me who you belong to!"

Hana moaned in ecstasy as she struggled to think, let along debate upon whether it was worth resisting the hacker further as a point of pride. When she had given no definitive answer after the first few thrusts of the toy, she heard the hacker snarl almost like an animal before reaching further to take hold of the bunny ears on the jacket. With the newfound grip, Sombra yanked the lighter girl upwards to a slightly higher angle that made each thrust all the more mind numbingly pleasant. Huffing helplessly, the Korean knew she had been outplayed as her third orgasm of the night overtook her better judgement. "S-Sombra. I-yah… I belong to Sombr-ah~. To YOU!"

"Good girl, that wasn't so hard, now was it? Go on now, you have my permission…"

Another wordless cry echoed through the dark and empty halls of the café as Hana gave in completely to the pleasure, her juices flowing freely from her aching entrance. The woman above her would similarly cry out the world champion's name as she released, her eyes widened as she took in the expression on Hana's face, one that she had caused.

The younger woman suddenly felt exhausted despite the high of release, knowing her stamina in the bedroom had reached its limit for the night. And so, she flopped down against the worn, cheap fabric of the sofa and sighed in content. Realizing that her lover had tapped out for the evening, the tired but all too satisfied skull faced woman scooped her companion up into a bridle style carry while mentally turning on the lights with a command executed by her cybernetics to make the trip over to their waiting bed easier. Tucking her beloved rabbit in, she crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms possessively around Hana Song's waist. With a final whisper to deaf ears, Sombra said, "Buenas noches mi amor…" before sinking into the embrace of sleep curled up against her lover.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the extra long wait on this chapter, how I wanted this to go down kept changing though several different ideas before I finally settled with this one. Expect more one shots among other stories and ships (and one anti ship story involving Emily :P) from me soon! I hope you are all having a great new year. :D**


End file.
